The invention relates to electrical boxes and particularly to a wiring box of the type used for plug receptacles and switches as it relates to installation proceedings, primarily in structures under construction.
Applicant is the owner of issued patents and patents pending which also relate to wiring boxes having as primary design parameters, speed, and simplicity of installation, and economy of manufacture. One of the features which enable the wiring box to be installed quickly and accurately is the ability to easily vary the position of the wiring box on its mounting after the wallboard has been installed so that it may be made flush with the wallboard subsequent to its installation. This feature obviates the otherwise time-consuming necessity of aligning the assembly on a wall stud such that after installation of the wallboard, the forward face of the wiring box falls in the plane of the inner surface of the wallboard. The adjustable wiring box also avoids the equally awkward procedure wherein the wallboard is placed over a protruding outlet box to permit marking the board for cutting the outlet box access opening.
Related devices for which Applicant has initiated patent proceedings are disclosed in applications having Ser. Nos. 685,045, and 709,629, and issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,716, and 3,953,689 and 4,035,052. These devices all utilize slidably mounted wiring boxes which are adjustable subsequent to mounting the wallboard, and one involves a spring-loaded wiring box which tends to snap forward in response to the act of installing the wallboard and cutting the access opening. This latter invention is disclosed in application Ser. No. 709,629.